Traveling with Garv - part one
by ssjxelloss
Summary: A fun little romp through the slayers world with me and Rayven


This is set after the Kouma War and before the timeline with Lina and co.   
I just wanted to play around with Garv. Thanks to Rayven for joining in on   
my fic! I think the title kinda bites but I couldn't really come up with   
anything better ^_^;; This part sorta establishes the plot....wait,there's   
a plot?! yaaah,anyways,things will start to pick up soon. Expect poor Garv   
to be put through hell....no,he's not gonna visit Fibby but he just might   
find himself at the village of Famille,wahahahahaaa! Oh yah,and I like Dynast,  
I like him alot......okay,I practically worship him ^_~ so there will be alot  
of focus on him,as well as the other mazoku lords popping up from time to   
time.  
  
Disclaimer thingie : All the characters are owned by their respective   
creators/studios,except for Xel (me) and Rayven. Ya should know not to steal   
any of this,ne? *brandishes Garv's huge sword* good ^_^ And we're not   
getting anything out of this except for chuckles,so don't sue please.  
  
Traveling with Garv - Part One  
  
The bar was busy as usual,waitresses rushing to serve their customers,people   
talking and having a merry time. The stranger walked over and leaned against   
the bar,surveying the crowd with his reddish-brown eyes,almost hidden under   
thick red eyebrows. "I'll have a beer." he said to the the bartender. Grabbing   
the huge mug of beer,he walked over to a table in the back of the room,hoping  
to be able to rest a bit. The people nearby stared at him,a big guy about 7   
feet tall with long semi-messy red hair,a tan trenchcoat and a huge broadsword.   
He didn't mind,after all,he was the mighty mazoku lord Maryuu-Oh Garv,it's   
understandable that the humans watched him with awe. Leaning back in his chair,  
he thought,{they have no idea how close to death they are...} Garv shook his   
head and chuckled. A couple of new arrivals to the bar caught his attention   
and he frowned when he reconized them. "Oh great,why me?" he mumbled under   
his breath. "Yo Garv! It's us!" Dolphin rushed over,sitting down next to him   
and smiling sweetly at everyone,her soft blue hair glowing in the light.   
Dynast was alittle slower to follow,prefering not to make a scene. Ofcourse,  
that was impossible with the mazoku lords, plus all the females were watching   
his every move anyways. Dynast sighed and gracefully sat down,calmly folding   
his hands on the table. Back at the bar an anonymous girl xel swooned at his   
bishyness. "Garv,we have to talk." Garv snorted,"Why should I listen to you?   
In fact,I was just enjoying myself when you showed up." Dolphin smacked him   
upside the head. "Hey,what was that for?!" "Silly,this is important,so shut up   
and listen for once!" Garv frowned,but decided that it must be something really   
big for them to include him in their plans. Dynast politely cleared his throat   
to get their attention and began to explain what's going on. After noticing   
the blank looks Garv and Dolphin were giving him,he began again,this time   
using simpler terms. "Look,we're not doing so good, especially since Zelas   
and Fibrizo seem to have their own agendas. Nothing has happened since the   
war and the dragons are once again becoming arrogant and overconfident. Now's  
the time for us to strike!" That definately caught Garv's attention and he   
immediately became interested in what Dynast had to say. "I agree,it's time   
we kicked some dragon ass!" Garv roared,bringing out his sword and watching as   
the light was reflected off of it. "Oh! Gimmie!" Dolphin made a grab for the   
sword as Garv tried to keep it away from her. "No,my sword!" he shouted. For   
the next few minutes they fought over the sword while Dynast sat there with a  
{why me?} look on his face. After things calmed down and became serious again,  
Dynast continued. "Anyways,it's time we finally freed our lord Ruby-Eye again.  
There are still 6 pieces hidden somewhere and it's about time we started   
looking for one." Garv looked sceptical,"Just how do you plan on doing that?  
It's not like we have some kinda thingie to find a piece for us." Dolphin   
giggled,"Simple. We do what we always do,we use some humans to do all the   
work." Dynast nodded thoughtfully. "Yes,my priest has informed me that there  
is a way of tracking down the missing five pieces,unfortunatly,like so many   
things,it's offlimits to us mazoku. The dragons would never expect the humans  
to work against them,which means they'll be caught totally off-guard when   
Ruby-Eye awakens." Garv grinned,"Sounds good to me. So,who are we going to   
recruit?" Ignoring shouts of "me! me me mememememe!!!" from the back,Dynast   
stood up and before he left,said "That's where you come in. I trust you'll   
pick ones that are right for the task." With that,he faded into the shadows.   
Garv sat back to think of what he should do when he noticed Dolphin didn't go  
yet. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. "Can I braid your hair?" she asked,  
staring at him with big pleading eyes. "No!...........damn.....alright." "Yay!"  
  
Far,far away up north,a castle made entirely of ice sparkled in the sunlight,  
a beautiful site to behold....that is,if anyone were there to see it. As it   
were,sentries patroled the area. Well,they were supposed to patrol,but most   
just took a quick snooze,since noone was stupid enough to go anywhere near   
the headquarters of the mazoku lord Ha-Ou. That's why we can see Xel struggling   
up over the mounds of snow,planning to sneak in. Xel paused and turned around   
to shout out,"Hey Ray,ya still alive?!" "C-c-c-c-cold!!!"   
"I know! Damn,why couldn't he have put his base on an island like Zelas?!"   
"Tell me again why we're here in the middle of nowhere,freezing our butts off?"   
Xel powerposed. "Dynast-sama needs our help! Besides,if he won't come to us,  
we'll just have to come to him!" "Yah, we'll volunteer! And we can kick some   
butt too! I don't care who's butt we kick,as long as we get to kick it!"   
Rayven yelled,giving a victory sign. Xel looked at her with big shiny eyes.   
"That was beautiful." Ray grinned," Much better than Amelia's justice speechs,ne?"  
Xel nodded vigoressly. With that they started up the last big snowpile,only   
to become almost blinded by the sun dazzling off the castle. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"   
They both shrieked,then pulled out their ray-bans. "Ah,much better!"   
Ray frowned,"I hope the mazoku didn't hear us." Xel waved it off. "Nah,they   
won't notice it. After all,screams are probably common around mazoku. It'll   
just blend in......" She trailed off as a huge shadow blocked out the sun.   
".............meep!"  
  
Inside the castle,in the throne room to be exact,Dynast nodded vaguely while   
Sherra,his general, reported on the activities of certain groups they were   
watching. His black hair gleamed and his piercing dark blue eyes sternly   
looked out over his minions. Just as the long report was finally winding down,  
one of the lower mazoku burst in the room. After he became a popsicle,another   
one came in,more cautious this time. "My lord Ha-Ou-sama,there was a disturbance   
outside the castle." Dynast arched an eyebrow. "I assume it's been taken care   
of,right?" The lower mazoku stuttered, "Well,yes,but you see,we captured two   
humans....." That got Dynast's attention and he smiled faintly. "Humans,  
you say? My,that must have been quite a tough battle." Other mazoku in the   
room snickered at this. But the flustered mazoku just nodded.   
"It was! One of them is strong and can really fight,the other is so nutty/chaotic   
that we can't predict her moves. The only reason we were able to beat them   
was because out of nowhere a plushie of Mei-Oh Hellmaster-sama appeared and   
distracted them long enough for us to nab em! We lost a few mazoku in that   
fight." Dynast stared at the guy disbelievably, "You would have been defeated   
by girls if it wasn't for some toy?!" The mazoku nodded shamefully. At this   
point,Sherra chose to speak up. "I wonder who distracted them? Maybe if we   
had the toy we could analyze it and find out." "Sorry,it dissappeared during   
the fight." "Oh well,I think we should just kill them and avoid this mess   
altogether." On the sides of the room,the mazoku whispered among themselves,  
"Yah,we know why she wants them dead,she's jealous!" While the mazoku laughed,   
Sherra's battle aura blazed and she blasted him. "Anyone else want to make a   
comment?" "No ma'am!" She turned triumphantly back to Dynast,only to find him  
already on his way to find his new guests. "Nani! Wait for me!" Sherra rushed   
after him,determined not to let him outta her sight.  
  
Somewhere in the castle,Ray and Xel were enjoying themselves. "Who knew Dynast   
would have an extensive hot spring in his castle." Ray said while leaning back   
and relaxing in the heated water. "I did! .......no wait,I didn't......gomen,  
ehehehe." Xel sat on the edge of the bath,swishing her legs in the water and   
hugging her new Fibby plushie. Ray chuckled,"Fruit. Anyways,it's probably   
some weird spell that keeps it hot." "Yeah....." Xel turned her head suddenly  
to look towards the enterance,Ray doing the same. Their bishonen insticts were   
going wild. Both had huge grins on their faces as Dynast walked in and surveyed   
the scene. He had known that they'd go straight for the baths,the difficult   
part was trying to get in while Sherra tryed to stop him. Athough when he saw   
them he somehow felt like he was being hunted like a piece of meat,but he   
shrugged it off as paranoia. Xel continued smiling,eyes turning into hearts   
and shoujo hearts,sparkles and bubbles appearing in the backround. Until Ray   
reached over and pulled her into the water with a big splash. After a five   
minute water fight,Dynast politely coughed to get their attention. They   
massively sweatdropped and started to back away,the sight of Dynast totally   
soaked with water filling them with dread. "Ehehehehe." They eeped and clung   
to each other as Dynast walked over to their side of the bath. With a flicker  
of power,his cloths were dry again. "Sugoi!!!" "So,you are the ones that were   
caught outside my castle." Jumping out of the bath,they powerposed in their   
towels. "Yup,that's us! I'm Rayven and this is the fruit-I mean,Xel." Ray   
looked over at Xel,who just shrugged and smiled. Dynast looked alittle   
shocked at the display Sherra,who was spying,looked about ready to explode   
when his eyes narrowed,"Any connection to Xelloss Mettallium?"   
"Sore wa.......well,ya get the hint,ne?" Outwardly Xel was calm,only slightly  
hyper,inside she was bursting with excitement and she could tell Rayven was   
too. They quickly got dressed and stared adoringly at him. "Would you'd care   
to explain what you were doing sneaking around in my territory?" Dynast said,  
glaring coldly. "Well....um....look,it's Ruby-Eye!" While Dynast turned to   
look,they bolted out of the room and hauled ass down a corrider. "He seemed   
kinda mad." Xel said,frowning slightly. "Yah,I guess we should have known   
he'd get pissed at us for trespassing." Ray quickly ducked into a room,  
dragging Xel inside with her and closing the door. Both of them leaned against   
the wall,trying to catch their breath. Outside they could hear mazoku searching   
for them,one voice in particular stood out above the rest. Ray gasped,"It's   
the hellbrat!" "What? Hellbrat?! Wahoo!" Xel flung open the door and went for   
a flying tackle/glomp. ".........oh well..." Ray shrugged and joined in,  
happily glomping Fibby.  
  
Mei-Oh Hellmaster Fibrizo had just popped in to disrupt Dynast's plans and to  
see if he could stir up some trouble. He walked over to talk to a lower   
mazoku,his shoulder length blue-black hair swishing as he moved and his   
golden eyes shining mishieviously,when he heard shrieks of "Fibby!" Turning   
around,he was just in time to see a faint blur before the impact of someone   
running into him almost knocked him over. A couple of seconds later,another   
impact was felt. Fibrizo stood there a second in shock, registering the fact   
that two humans were currently holding onto him tightly. He heard one of them  
say something about "the real thing being better then the plushie" when it   
dawned on him. He,the Underworld Lord Mei-Oh,the strongest of the five mazoku   
lords,was being glomped! Dynast appeared silently. "Fibrizo...what are you   
doing here?" Then the two girls pounced Dynast and zipped off,chuckling about   
a drive-by glomping. "Umm....." "I see you too had a run-in with my   
unexpected guests." Dynast remarked dryly,rearranging his cape. "They're   
chaotic...." "Extremely chaotic." Dynast agreed,while looking thoughtful.   
{maybe I can use them.} he thought to himself,then shrugged and kicked Fibby   
outta his castle,then headed for his throne room to contact Garv.   
Back at the bar,Garv finally got rid of Dolphin and put his hair back to normal.   
He picked up his mug and was about to drain it when he felt himself being   
summoned. "Aw hell!" He teleported to Dynast,beer mug in hand. "What is it   
now?" Dynast looked at him disapprovingly,"Have you gotten any leads yet?"   
Garv grunted,"No. I just spent the last couple of hours fending off Dolphin,  
I'm lucky I'm not bald!" "Very well,I have a couple of possible choices for   
the task,their names are Rayven and Xel." "Oh? Where are they?" Dynast   
sweatdropped slightly. "They're running around somewhere in the castle,after   
using a weird attack on Fibrizo." Garv quickly drew his sword,"Hellbrat?!   
Hmm,maybe they are good for the task." He stomped outta the room,intent on   
finding them.  
  
In another part of the castle,Xel and Rayven had stopped,trying to decide on   
where to go next. "I think I'll go head for the library,there must be some   
cool spells I can learn in there." Ray said,eyes gleaming at the thought.   
"Umm,I'll just run around aimlessly some more. ^_^ " They parted,each going   
down a different corridor. Xel merrily skipped along,waving to the lower   
mazoku as she passed by,even though all they saw was a red blur. This   
continued for awhile until a meaty hand reached out and grabbed her by the   
cape and suddenly she found herself dangling in the air. "Urk!" "Look what   
I caught." Garv grinned. "Garv?! Wow,you're much bigger in person." Xel said   
in awe. "Oh?" "Yeah,you're pretty damn tall,and such long red hair too!"   
"Right....you must be Xel. Anyways,where's your friend?" "Friend? What friend?"   
Xel asked,looking innocent. Garv glared and tightened his hold on her cape.   
"I dunno,she went exploring!" He went to put her down. As soon as her feet   
touched the floor,Xel ran off down the hall,laughing madly...........or would  
have,if Garv didn't grab her arm and started to drag her down the other   
direction. "Nope,you're coming with me to find this Rayven." Xel started   
squirming and kicking,but he had a strong grip. Garv walked down the hall   
towards the library,since Grau would be able to sense where Rayven was and   
he usually hanged out there. "So,you're half-human,ne?" Xel said,an idea   
forming. "Unfortunately." "Umm,so human to human....gimmie your beer!"   
"No!" "Awww maaaan..." Xel whined. Garv paused for a moment and looked   
around. "What's up?" "I thought I sensed someone......nah." He shook his   
head and continued on his way,Xel occasionally making a grab for his beer.   
In the library,Dynast's priest Grau was pouring over one of the many ancient   
texts,looking for a way or spell to find the holders of a piece of Shabby.   
In the dim light you can faintly make out his long,light gray hair that kept   
falling in front of his face,making him pause in his reading to sweep it out   
of his silver eyes. Rayven quietly slipped inside,then found herself staring   
at him trance-like. "Damn,this is much,much better then finding powerful spells!"   
She mumbled under her breath. Just as she was about to mega-glomp,he started   
and looked up. Ray quickly hid behind a bookcase,hoping he didn't notice her.   
"Who's there?" {ack,what am I gonna do now? hmm} "Uh,it's just me,Sherra,  
talking to my sword, eheheheh." She moved around some books,making noise to   
make it seem like she was looking for something. Grau looked puzzled,  
but he went back to work anyways.  
  
On a island not found on any map,the howling of wolves blended in with the   
wind,creating a very creepy atmosphere. A mansion stood in the middle of the   
island,doing it's best to look intimidating. For this was the home of   
Beastmaster Zelas,who lounged in a comfy chair inside the main room,blowing   
smoke rings towards her faithful minions. Zelas calmly looked up as her   
priest/general Xelloss entered the chamber. "Report." She commanded.   
"Juu-Oh-sama,it's as we thought. Dynast is finally making his move,and he   
has Dolphin and Garv helping him." Zelas grinned darkly before quickly going   
back to being bored and indifferent....atleast,that was how she seemed to her   
minions,since in reality she was actually calculating her next move. "Really.   
Well,you know what to do next." Zelas commented,idly flicking her ciggarette   
as her long wavy blonde hair fanned out around her deeply tanned shoulders.   
"Ofcourse." Xelloss said,smiling wickedly with a gleam in his amethyst eyes,  
before teleporting out. He reappeared in a certain familiar hall,just in time  
to see Garv and Xel walk by. "Hi fruitcake!" "Get outta my way,fruitcake!"   
greeted him as they continued on their way. Xelloss looked at them weirdly   
for a sec,before following. Garv glared as he saw Xelloss floating next to him.   
"What do you want?" He said. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" was the expected response.   
"Grrrrrrr.." "Wait,that's a waste of good beer!" Xel said as Garv was about   
to whack Xelloss. "Huh? Oh yeah." Garv quickly drank the beer,then went to   
smash the mug over Xelloss's head,who teleported next to Xel. "Oy,what is a   
human doing with Garv?" "It's Maryuu-Oh Garv-sama,you dolt!" Xel stuck out her   
tongue at him. Garv started laughing and gave her a friendly whack on the back,  
"You should listen to her,you might actually learn something." Xel grinned   
{that's gonna leave a mark....itaii} and looked smug while Xelloss's eye   
twitched,"Gomen Garv-sama,I was just curious." Garv snorted, "You're just   
spying for your master." Xel looked up at him curiously,"Hey,I heard a rumor   
that Garv and Zelas were a couple..." Both mazoku crashed to the ground and   
shouted,"NANI?!"  
  
"Ehehehee,I guess it's not true then?" "Ofcourse not! Like I'd want anything   
to do with that bitch. Anyways,I've got stuff to do right now,so buzz off   
Xelloss!" Garv grumbled as he pushed Xel into the library. Xelloss stood there   
frozen,then teleported back to Wolfpack Island,wondering how he was gonna report   
this to Zelas without her freaking. Rayven looked up as Xel stumbled into the   
library,followed by a big hairy red guy. "Garv?!" She shouted,forgeting that   
she was supposed to be quiet. All the commotion drew Grau away from his studies,  
as he came over to see what's going on. "Nani? Maryuu-Oh Garv-sama,what are you   
doing here and who are they?" Garv grinned,"These two are our new associates."   
"Really?" "Yup. Grau,this nut is Xel and the other one is Rayven. Nuts,this   
is Grau,priest of Dynast." Grau and Xel nodded to each other,while it was Ray's   
turn to get hearts and sparkles,with some bubbles tossed in for added effect.   
"Ohohohoooo,any second now...." Xel said,as Ray started edging towards Grau.   
Garv gave her a puzzled look. "Just watch." Ray seemed to gather up her   
strength,then went for a flying mega-super-glomp. Grau stood there frozen in   
shock as Ray tightly held onto him while grinning,"Victory!" Xel held up a   
score of 9.8 while Garv gave a 9.5 and they started clapping. "Hehe,thanks!"   
Ray came back over,very proud of herself. Grau pushed the weird feeling of   
getting glomped to the back of his mind and concetrated on what Garv had just  
said. "So they'll be helping us with our mission?" Garv nodded and started to  
teleport back to Dynast,who was waiting for him. "Byeeeeee!" Rayven waved   
with all her might as everything quickly faded away. When she blinked,she saw  
that they had reappeared in the throne room.  
  
Dynast looked up from a conviently placed table,a huge map spread out before   
him. Sherra stood off to the side,talking to a lesser mazoku. "I see you   
found them,Garv. Now to discuse strategy..." Garv nodded and took a seat at   
the table,Ray looked at Sherra cautiously for a bit before also sitting down.  
Observing the serious atmosphere,Xel frowned. {Hmm,maybe he likes serious   
people... ^_^ time to go into Treize-mode } Walking over quickly,she studied   
the map with an air of command a la Treize. "I assume you already have a way   
to accomplish the mission?" Xel casually asked,looking for confirmation from   
Dynast. Rayven sweatdropped at the change,then chuckled as Xel made a rude   
gesture to Sherra while Dynast wasn't looking. "Yes. There is a magical device   
created long ago by the elves and is now guarded by the dragons. You two must   
find it and bring it back here. Then we'll go to the second phase of my plan,  
which I'll tell you after you retrieve the item. Any questions?" "Yeah,don't  
we get some kind of help or back-up?" Ray asked,crossing her arms. "Ofcourse,  
you can take a few lower mazoku with you." "And Garv!" Xel quickly added.   
"Yes,and Garv." Dynast then frowned,feeling like he'd just missed something.   
Garv looked shocked as Xel and Ray dragged him off while laughing.  
  
-To be continued ^_^ 


End file.
